Love, Hate, And Christmas
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: Bella and Edward Celebrate Christmas with some lemoney goodness!


_**Okay so I'm totally in the Christmas sprit!!! Here's a Twilight Christmas Lemon!!! Yum, yum, hope you like it.**_

**BPOV**

I blew my bangs out of my eyes; I had never been good at this whole Christmas present wrapping thing. I was getting more and more frustrated; usually Edward wrapped the presents, and helped me with the tree, and the lights. But not this year. I had barley seen him all week, his job as a doctor was taking him away from me. I needed to tell him soon, my stomach was going to start bloating soon. I was pregnant. Two, almost three months pregnant and he didn't even know. How did we get here? God, I used to know him so well. Now he was a totally different person, he was cold and he never hugged me or called me 'Bells' or 'love' any more. It's like he didn't love me any more. I chucked the wrapping paper across the room and curled my self into a ball on our living room floor. Was I not good enough any more? Did he find every thing he didn't see in me I somebody else? Was he having an affair? My heart ripped it's self to pieces as I thought about all of these things. If he did realize that he did not want me any more, that he wanted somebody else, I would let him go. Even though it would kill me, I would let him go so that he could be happy. My happiness didn't matter, his however did, and I would sacrifice mine so he could have his. What about our baby? I was now curled up, in a fetal position on the floor rocking back and forth. I clutched me belly tightly. This little baby was all I had left, and I would never let him or go. I sobbed for what seemed like hours. I didn't even notice the front door had opened.

I heard a gasp and then feet running towards me.

"Bella, oh my god Bella, are you okay?" The voice that I loved and hated asked. I loved the voice because it used to love me, and I hated it because soon I wouldn't get to hear it any more.

I felt my self being picked up off of the floor and being cradled to a muscular chest. I buried my face into his neck and inhaled his scent. Cinnamon and Axe **(God, I love the smell of Axe!)** I tried mo memorize the scent. I didn't want to forget any part of him when he left.

"Bella, Tell me what's wrong, please. I'm scared" Edward said, his voice panicked. I looked up at his beautiful face and a fresh stream of tears rolled down my cheeks. Why did I ever think that some one as beautiful as him would want me? Why would a god want a normal commoner? I tried to push away from him, I had to start detaching my self from him now or I would never survive this. And I had to survive this, for my baby, for our baby. He gripped me tighter. His arms were like iron bars around me. I tried to pry myself out of his grip but he wouldn't let me. I began to struggle desperately, kicking and punching his chest. He held on.

"Let go!" I hissed.

"No, please Bella, I need you. I cant live without you" He said taking the punches that I was throwing at his chest. I began to cry harder.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry" he said, his voice cracking. He was crying too. I finally pushed my self out of his arms and ran, trying to get away from him, away from the pain he was causing me. I ran out the front door and into the forest behind our house.

"Bella- Fuck- Wait!" He called from behind me. I picked up my pace. I was freezing; it was December in Forks which meant snow and below zero temperatures. I could feel the tears freezing on my cheeks. As I got to the little cabin that we had discovered last summer, when we moved in here, I banged on its door, trying to get it to open. The door wouldn't budge. I then heard the snow behind me crunching under some ones feet. I turned around to see Edward. His hair was in total disarray, like it used to be all of the time before he got that stupid job. His face was flustered and pink, and his green eyes were shining with tears.

"Bella…" he said gently as he began walking towards me. I backed up. He continued coming closer and I continued backing up until my back hit the wood wall of the cabin. Edward was less than an inch away now, and I could taste his breath on my tongue.

"Bella, p-please don't leave. I promise I'll work less. I-I-I love you. I can't… I need… I'll die without you" He stuttered and sobbed as he held my face in his hands. I turned away from him; I couldn't look at the heart broken look on his face any more. His hands jerked my face to his again.

"No, don't you dare look away, Isabella. I fucking love you, and you're Never. Going. To. Leave. Me" He growled. I was almost scared of him. Before I could reply he kissed me. His hot tongue filled my mouth with out my permission, but I didn't care. I knotted his beautiful bronze hair and kissed back. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This was the first time he had kissed me like this sense our child was conceived. Our child. I had to tell him. Now or never right? I pulled my swollen lips away from his and he groaned in frustration.

"Bella, please love" he said rocking the hardness in his pants against my center. I let out a cry, I had had missed the feel of him. No, no, I had to focus.

"Edward I have to tell you something" I murmured as he kissed down my jaw.

"I'm pregnant" I said. The kisses stopped and he looked up at me.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. I nodded and looked at him, waiting for his reaction. A wide crooked grin spread across his face and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"A baby? Our baby?" He asked, happiness and excitement lacing his voice.

"Yes, Edward, our Baby" I said. He let out a loud laugh and kissed me, his lips light and loving. The kiss started out light, but soon turned into something else. Out tongues tangled sloppily and wetly. The sound of our kissing was loud in my ears, I needed him.

"Edward" I whimpered as his hips ground into mine and his hands gripped my breasts through the fabric of my sweater. As I began to unbutton his pants he pulled away. I looked at him confused.

"Not here" he said. He then threw me over his back and began running us home. He wasn't supernaturally fast, but he was pretty fast for a human. He used to run track in high school. We got back to the house pretty fast and he put me lightly on the couch and began to strip. I groaned and rubbed my thighs tighter as he revealed his perfect abs to me. I wanted to lick them. Then he freed his rock hard cock from his boxers and I cried out. I had missed the sight of him. He then crawled on top of me and began kissing my neck. I wan panting so loud, I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. Desire was making me bold.

"Please Edward take my cloths off" I begged. He looked at me, a devious little version of his crooked smile playing on his lips. He ripped the shirt and bra I was wearing in half. I gasped and chuckle.

"Do you think this is funny, Love?" he asked coyly. I felt tears prickle in my eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"You called me love. I missed that so much" I told him. He kissed me so lovingly that I could feel my self melt.

"I'll always love you" He told me as he kissed his way down my body. When he got to my stomach he kissed it and nuzzled it before going down to where my jeans began. I gasped and arched my back as I felt his tongue trace the waist band of my jeans. I tweaked my own nipples with my thumbs and fore fingers. My juices had flooded through my panties long ago and now the wetness was running down my legs and through the fabric of my jeans. Edward could smell it and it made his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare. He ripped the fabric and lace down my legs and the kissed slowly from my ankle to the inside of my thigh.

This was so amazing, I felt like I was on fire. Then he got up. I opened one my eyes and sat up on my elbows. I watched him get something off the tree and then unwrap it. He then came back to me holding a long thick object. It was one of the candy cane sticks off the tree **(Pic on profile) **I looked at ham quizzically but he just smiled and settled himself back between my thighs. When I felt his tongue slide up my slit I screamed and fell back flat on the couch. He continued lapping at my juices greedily. I was gasping and trusting my hips into his face as he hugged my thighs to his face. Then I felt something thick and hard poke my entrance. Yess, do it right now, I thought.

"Bella, love look at me" Edward said. I looked down at him between my legs and was surprised by what I saw. Edward was licking me and he had he had the candy cane at my entrance. Oh god, I was going to die. He then grinned wickedly and pushed the candy cane inside of me. It was huge and thick and it felt so good. So good to be filled again. Edward kept licking and pushing the candy cane in and out of me. I came quickly and he licked me all up. I loved the slurping noises he made as he tried to get every last drop of me. He then pulled up and kissed me.

"Merry Christmas, Bells" He said as he offered me some of the candy cane that had just been inside of me. I licked it and was surprised at how good it tasted. I had tasted my self before, All Edward's doings, but my juices mixed with the sweet minty candy cane tasted amazing.

"You dint know how sexy you look right now" He said, his voice deep and husky. Time for round two, I thought as Edward climbed on top of me and entered me hot wetness.

"Merry, Ugh, Christmas to, Oh yes, right there, you to Baby" I said. And it was a very Merry Christmas.

_**This was so fun to write, I hope you like it!!!**_


End file.
